


I like that your broken, broken like me

by uwillbeefound



Series: Detroit: Evolution [15]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Confession, DE ArtFest, Detroit Evolution, Detroit Evolution Artfest (Detroit: Become Human), First Kiss, M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwillbeefound/pseuds/uwillbeefound
Summary: Day 15: Soulmate auEveryone has wings and tattoos, links to there soulmates. Gavin lost his wings and his hope that he would ever find his soulmate or that they would ever stick around.He was wrong on both accounts.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Detroit: Evolution [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702627
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	I like that your broken, broken like me

Day 15: Soulmate au 

Gavin hated soulmates. The stupid people with there stupid wings wrapped around eachother. He had something, his tattoo on his right wrist. It was something but it wasn’t the same. 

He could still feel the scars on his back, the pain still fills his nightmares. He’s not over it, it’s hard to be when everyone around him is wings this, wings that. People spreading them out proudly. 

He also knew he wasn’t the only one, kids who hid there wings out of shame. Others whose wings were lost or removed. Yet it felt lonely. 

He didn’t meet his soulmate for years. He had lost hope a long time ago, after all, even if he did found his soulmate then the chance of them sticking around...well no one stuck around. It also took three months for him to notice. 

Nines was an android for a start, he didn’t know androids could have soulmates until he saw them spirting wings on the news. Another reason to hate androids, machines could have those bloody wings and he couldn’t. It wasn’t until three months in that he saw Nines without his jacket on and spotted the tattoo. 

“Fuck no.” Was his response when he caught sight with it “Seriously...I got a Tin Can...fuck.” He replied, storming out of the office to get the fresh air. It wasn’t the best start, Gavin assumed that he had ruined any chance with that. He didn’t mean it, not really, he’d learnt to tolerate Nines and in the process found an appreciation for androids and how, well human, they seemed. 

Nines visited him that night. He wasn’t sure why, after all, Nines had done nothing wrong. Yet here is was, at his door. He seemed nervous but Gavin invited him in. 

“So...I guess we are soulmates.” Nines broke the silence after a few minutes. 

“Guess so, never thought I’d meet mine.” Gavin admitted, thinking for a second “How long did you know?” 

Nines’ LED turned yellow for a few seconds “Two months.” Nines replied “You seemed less than pleased to even have me as a work partner…”

“Yeah, I wouldn’t of chose me either.” Gavin replied, his hand moving to touch the scars on his back. 

“I would have.” Nines admitted softly, “You maybe stubborn and at first creul for the sake of it, but there is so much more than that to you.” 

Gavin looked over a little confused. “Why did you even come here?” He asked, trying to move away from that conversation. 

“Well, we needed to talk.” Nines replied “And I couldn’t let your hopes be too high with me being your soulmate.” 

“What do you mean, Nines? Have you met me?” 

“Yes, but this is different.” Nines looked down “I never grew wings. I have a soulmate, you, by the tattoo which appeared when I deviated but the wings? They never grew. At first I thought it was a deviant thing, unlike humans not all the deviants show their wings, I think most are still learning how they work. Then I saw others, such as Connor and Markus, had wings and I knew it wasn’t that.” 

“Nines, you think I care? So what if you never grew wings, mine were taken from me...Hell, it a comfort that you don’t have them.” Gavin added “Guess we’re both broken according to this fucking system.” 

Nines looked up “I guess so…” He leaned over, locking eyes with Gavin before they both leaned in and kissed. It felt good, it felt right. They both leaned back again, there foreheads touching. 

“So, who taught you to kiss?” Gavin replied, causing Nines to lean back and role his eyes. 

“I’m the most advanced android ever made.” He replied, leaning against the side of the couch. 

“You are such a prick.” 

“Takes one to know one.”

“Well, its not much...but if you want to stay...we can put on a movie?” Gavin suggested, using the excuse of looking for a remote to avoid Nines eye. 

“I would like that.” Nines replied, passing Gavin the remote and moving closer to him as they flicked through the options. Gavin placed his arms around Nines shoulder. He could get used to this. 

**Author's Note:**

> The wings may or may not have become a metaphor for asexuality...so to add to that cause my aro self couldn't miss aros out completely, the tattoo on the right wrist is for romance and the left would be another form of soulmate (queer-platonic, platonic etc) although some people would have none. I would of added that in with Ada but I wanted to focus on these too. 
> 
> Any feedback would be appricated.


End file.
